


Bitch the Killer

by Ewig_Ziege



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, trollpasta - Fandom
Genre: Help, enemies to even worse enemies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:55:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewig_Ziege/pseuds/Ewig_Ziege
Summary: this is basically a repost of a story i have already written from my old deviantArt herehttps://www.deviantart.com/satanisafurry/art/Bitch-the-Killer-833781014
Kudos: 1





	Bitch the Killer

Once there was a girl named Bitch. Yes, that was her name. Bitch had red and green gradient hair and light purple eyes and was very pale. She also wore a purple hoodie and black leggings and black slip ons. Other people at school would call her names like, “dragon fruit” or something. Bitch did not have any friends. One of the biggest bullies was this girl named Nastia (pronounced Nasty-ah). And she bullied everyone in the school, even the teachers and principal. One day she walked up to Bitch, who was sitting by herself at lunch and pushed her over. Laughing, Nastia exclaimed,  
“You have no friends!”

“Shut up!” Bitch retorted. “This is HIGH school! Not Middle school!”

“Well I don’t care!” Nastia snarked as she shoved Bitch onto the ground, and then walking away.

Bitch got up and started to finish her favourite food: cheeseburger with cream cheese instead of burger cheese. Bitch was good at hiding her emotions, but deep deep down inside, she was crying.  
After school, Bitch walked home by herself. She was listening to her favourite band, Emo Band. She was also crying so loud that she could barely hear the music, even with her headphones on.   
When she got home, she could smell her mom was cooking her second favourite food: broccoli and cauliflower and egg pizza. Her mom never understood why Bitch likes it, along with the cream cheese burger, but she loves her daughter, so she makes them for her anyways.

Bitch went up to her room and threw herself onto her bed, crying her eyes out until they were bloodshot red.  
Then, she managed to pull herself together and started talking to herself because there was no one else in her room.  
“I am going to kill Nastia!” She said. “I am going to kill her and she is going to be dead!” She smiled as she waited for dinner.  
After dinner, Bitch went to bed. She dreamt of Nastia losing a game of kickball, her most powerful sport.  
The next morning, Bitch woke up and grabbed a large knife from the kitchen. She licked the knife and put it in her backpack.  
“Soon my precious!” She said ominously. “Sooooooooon!”  
She then grabbed her toast out of the toaster and put it in her mouth and started running to school.

At school, Bitch saw she got a note in her locker. The note read: “you are ugly and stupid! Fight me at the top of the hill after School!- The Masked Slayer”  
Bitch immediately knew it was a note from Nastia because she knew her handWriting.  
“Ohohohohohobohohohoho!” Bitch chuckled to herself. “What a convenience!”

During school hours, she and Nastia were avoiding each other, getting ready for a grand and epic battle of the ages.  
One of the classes, Bitch was staring at the wall fantasizing of the fight they will have. Her teacher, Mr. Matthew, the algebra teacher, took notice.  
“Bitch,” he said.  
Snapping back into reality, Bitch answered with a “yes, Mr Matthew?”  
Mr Matthew replied, “please pay attention to this, These are important for the chapter test we will be having in two weeks.”  
“Ok” Bitch said and started taking notes.  
Soon it was the end of the school day and Bitch was ready.  
She climbed up the hill and she saw someone standing up there. It was obviously Nastia, or so we should say, Tge Masked Slayer. She was wearing a dark grey hoodie and wore a black mask that covered her face, witch had glowing red eyes. It looked like a cheap plastic mask that you would find at a Halloween store, because it was. Her hair was pulled back so you couldn’t see her hair. And she was wearing two iron gauntlets on each hand.  
“You’re time is up, Bitch!” The Masked Slayer called.  
“Nastia! I know this is you!” Bitch exclaimed,  
Suprised, Nastia, paused for a moment. Then she replies,  
“How do you know?”  
“Because I saw the note and I know your hand writing, also you’re not using a voice modulator, so what’s even the point of trying to be completely anonymous?”  
“Shut up!” The Masked Slayer retorted and started to rush towards Bitch, swinging her gauntlet at her, missing.  
“That all you got?” Bitch laughed as she pulled out her knife.  
The battle had begun. It was the battle of the century.  
Nastia used her gauntlets to throw devastating punches along with her signature move, “Nastiest Knock” which if this were in attack in a video game, would deal 80 damage without any power-ups.  
Bitch had her knife and was quick to dodge.  
“We better end this quickly!” Nastia explained. “I cannot be out of my room during Sunrise”  
“Why not?” Bitch asked as she blocked one of Nastia’s punches with her knife.  
“Because aaaauuuuuhhhh.... because my mom will get mad at me!” Nastia answered.  
“Well I’m not gonna give up!” Bitch exclaimed as she managed to shove the knife into Nastia’s right shoulder, and pull it out. Shrugging it off, Nastia punched Bitch in the face, knocking a tooth out of her mouth.  
The fight went on until God knows when in the morning.  
They were both tired and breathing heavily, but neither would quit.  
It was 6:59 AM, one minute until sunrise.  
“....Bitch!” Nastia huffed. “Bitch...Bitch I’ll kill you!”  
Bitch smiled, “Not if I have anything to say about it!” And pointed behind Nastia.  
Nastia looked behind her and saw that the sun was rising and she dropped her gauntlets.  
“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!” She screamed, waving her fists in the air as she suddenly exploded. Blood and guts everywhere, which then the blood seeped into grass and the guts turning into dust and being blown away into the wind.  
Bitch was very flabbergasted about what just happened. She thought her mom was just going to storm up the hill to drag her into the car by the ear, but this was so sudden and unexpected. But nonetheless, the evil had been vanquished.  
“I won I won I won” Bitch sang and started Fortnite dancing.  
“My god! Please stoooooop!!” She heard a voice.  
She looked over and saw two people. One looked like a generic anime protagonist with black hair and white skin and the other was long, and didn’t have a face.  
“Who the hell are you?” Bitch asked.  
“You’re worst customer” Jeff joked as Slenderman slapped him.  
“Jeff, that was terrible! And it didn’t even make any sense! Never make a joke ever again!”  
Bitch was looki at them im amazement.  
“Anyway, Bitch” Slenderman continued, “we saw your fight with the dreaded Masked Slayer, and I must thank you. For you see, she injured one of our comrades really badly and now he currently can’t fight. And also since Jeff is GROUNDED for flooding all the toilets, we need someone like you, Bitch”  
“But I didn’t do anything!” Bitch replied. “The sunrise killed her!”  
“Yes, but you have potential!” Said Slenderman, “so will you join us?”  
Realizing she had nothing better to do, Bitch agreed to go along  
Jeff was annoyed because he had to sit in the back of the Slendermobile, while Bitch sat up in the front.  
Bitch looked out the window and saw the sun was fully risen into the sky.  
“BIH Nastia!” She said to herself. “B. I. H.”

THE END


End file.
